


The Milkshake Incident

by taeyohonic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Some Fluff, WinWin pun certified, best friend taeyong, f2l, yukhei (adorably) 3rd wheeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyohonic/pseuds/taeyohonic
Summary: A milkshake thrown at the innocent band t-shirt of your best friend is the final straw. Taeyong needs a girlfriend and you are going to help him. Even if that means betraying your feelings for him.





	1. Part 1

“Taeyong just got a whole milkshake thrown at him.“, Yukhei whispers in your ear while taking his seat right next to you. Your head hits the chemistry table in front of you with a loud thud.

“What was it this time, pray tell?”, you mutter still faceplanting the cool surface. Of course, Taeyong was the reason your lab partner was late again. What else did you expect from your best friend?

“He made me promise not to tell you.”  
“Oh, I’m sure he did.”

“You’re always so mean to him.”, he whines, and you make eye contact with your second-best friend. Taeyong and you are the same age, but Yukhei is actually two years younger. He moved into your building five years ago. Some protégé, who skipped two whole classes because of his over intelligent brain. His choice of friends begs to differ.

“Taking into consideration the girl’s feelings every time Taeyong fucks up, isn’t the same as being mean to him.”

Yukhei is easily impressed and Taeyong is a guy that demands your worship. So, these two are just a perfect fit. As long as they are not in contact with humans, who actually have feelings. And that’s where you are needed.

“Mr. Wong, please refrain from helping Ms. Y/l/n.”, your teacher interrupts and you feel a warm blush starting on your cheeks. Of course, you are the simpleminded fool, who needs help, not this easily manipulated child next to you.

But that’s how it always is. Your friendship is as natural as breathing for you three, but for bystanders it’s inexplicable:  
The basketball protégé and poster boy of the whole sports department with the manipulation skills of Neal Caffrey: Lee Taeyong.  
The brainiac transferred from Hong Kong, who takes evening classes on college level and can chug a beer in five seconds: Wong Yukhei.  
The weirdo-chick, who plays piano in the school orchestra, but only when the main pianist is bored, and who spends her Sundays at the local knitting group with her grandma: Y/n.

Of course, this doesn’t make any sense for outsiders. They are not a part of the late-night phone calls between you and Taeyong, they are no witness to Yukhei’s breakdowns when he doesn’t get 100% on a test. They weren’t there when Taeyong burned his bedsheets after you got your first period during a sleepover and ruined them. You were so mortified, but he just put you in his shower and destroyed the sheets. No word was spoken about this ever again. That’s why you loved him with every nerve of your body.

**[Y/n 01:12 pm] yuk told me everything**  
[Tae 01:13 pm] lying doesn’t look good on you, y/n  
[Y/n 01:13 pm] do you have spare cloths?  
[Tae 01:15 pm] worried I’ll streak?  
[Y/n 01:15 pm] that was me caring  
[Y/n 01:15 pm] which is over now  
[Y/n 01:15 pm] streak as much as you want  
[Tae 01:16 pm] don’t sulk  
[Tae 01:16 pm] your boy’s private parts are just for you to see  
[Y/n 01:18 pm] lying doesn’t look good on you, tae 

Text exchanges like that make you yearn for Taeyong to no longer be available. And you do mean on an emotional level. Tae and you are best friends since you stepped into his perfectly sculptured sandcastle on the playground many years ago. You spend more time with this boy growing up than with your little sister. Taeyong guided you through everything from kindergarten to school, from swimming to driving lessons. So, this insane crush you have on him is totally understandable. You even think that you could change places with any other female or male person and every single one of them would eventually fall for the sinister smiles, the warm heart and dominant body language.

But growing up with Taeyong and befriending Yukhei made you realize another thing as well: developing romantic feelings for the one who hangs your moon is painful. He is too far away but still always in your line of sight. So, getting Taeyong to hang the moon for someone else might solve this issue. You are a bit disappointed that you haven’t thought of this sooner. The more you mull this over, the more perfect it gets! Taeyong wouldn’t have to break so many hearts by just playing with the opposite sex. He could invest some of his mischief energy into courting someone.

“You’re not really into this whole chemistry learning thing, are you Y/N?”, Yukhei teases you while doing the partner work all by himself. He likes it that way, you like not getting hassled for your imperfect lab work. It’s a _winwin_.  
“Yuk, I think we-… should… uhm find Tae a girlfriend.”, you answer, totally unrelated, and watch his reaction. His gaze moves to your eyes in milliseconds.

“What? Are you out of your _mind_?”, he whisper-shouts and you shrug.

“Don’t you think Taeyong needs to be a bit more tamed?”, you argue, quite proud of your masterplan that should have been there way sooner. Maybe when you got a slushy-shower because of some jealous girl one year ago.  
“That’s what we have you for!”  
“Holding Taeyong in check is a fulltime job. Maybe… maybe I need a vacation.”, you answer. Yuk just shakes his head and continues with the experiment while you start your selection process.

“Y/N!” your name is shouted across the foyer and you turn around to see your best friend leaning against the water dispenser. He is wearing his gym shorts and basketball tricot, which makes sense, knowing his beloved band t-shirt and torn jeans were victimized by a milkshake. You make your way over to him, Yuk right behind you. Stepping in front of Taeyong is like stepping into the spotlight – his spotlight. His intense stare makes you feel so warm. Some say making eye contact with Tae is scary. But when your best friend looks at you, you just feel seen, not judged.

“Did you learn something from Yuk?”, he teases while putting his arm around your shoulder. Tae is tall, and you are on the smaller side, so him having his arm around your body makes you feel extra small. You just reach his chest, so his arm, and some of his body weight rested on you. His day must have been tiring.

“Don’t you have to go to practice?”, you answer, while the three of you weave through the throng of students. People naturally part for Taeyong and Yukhei, so instead of bumping into fellow classmates, you can easily get outside the school and onto the parking lot.

“Nah, coach made me sit this one out.” Your face whips around. His brown eyes are lazily set on his car. He doesn’t want to make eye contact. You huff.

“What did you do to make this girl and coach so mad?”, you ask, Yukhei groans. “Can’t you just not do this? It happened. Tae got punished. He’ll train again tomorrow. He’s sorry. You forgive him. We continue playing the video game we started yesterday. Tae beats us both. Y/n makes some snacks. We eat. We have fun. Come onnn.”, Yuk whines and sits at the back of Taeyong’s black car.

As long as he has this car, you’re the only one riding shotgun. You like that. Then you remember that coach doesn’t easily detain his favorite score machine, so you just try to breath. How badly could your best friend have hurt this girl? Maybe you really don’t want to know.

“Good idea! Let’s listen to the genius of the group.”, Tae exclaims and navigates out of the parking space.

Taeyong drives to his house, which is a few walking minutes away from the building where you and Yuk live. The house is deserted, Tae’s mum is at a fundraising trip on the Fijis and his dad is still working at the hospital. So, you three settle in the empty living room, grabbing some sodas and a bag of popcorn from the kitchen on the way. You sit on the floor, the couch table transforming into your personal desk, as your friends fall onto the big couch.

Yuk and Tae start playing, while you start with your homework. This is your rhythm whenever Taeyong has an afternoon off from practice. In the beginning both of them would offer to help you, but you didn’t need a reminder that both of them are way smarter. So, you just suffer in silence, or with the gaming music as background noise, and after you finish, Yuk gives you the controller without you even saying one word.

“I don’t know why you guys thing you’ll ever beat me.”, chuckles Tae as your player dies again. Your phone vibrates, so you unlock your screen and see, that Luna, the main piano player from your orchestra, has texted you.

 **[Luna 04:56 pm] y/n, my parents make me visit my uncle this weekend. can you sub for me on fri?**  
Excitement blooms in your stomach.  
**[Y/n 04:56 pm] hell yes! have fun!**

“Tae!”, you squeal and show him the message. He leans forward, so your faces are inches apart. “What is it?”, he murmurs, neglecting the game and Yukhei. His eyes smile, and he kisses your head.  
“You go girl.”, he murmurs. You can still feel the ghost of his lips at the back of your head when Yuk punches your arm teasingly.  
“So we do have weekend plans!”, he says.

It isn’t often that your music teacher lets you play and you’re always so nervous when she does. Even though it is only because Luna has plans. You try not to think of yourself as the dispensable part of the group. But being the second pianist, when you only need one, isn’t the best confidence booster. Still, you are extremely excited. After this school day, this is exactly what you needed! You jump up and pack all your homework messily into your backpack. You see Yuk wince. He is a bit of a neat freak.

“Guys, I’m gonna leave you. I need to get my hands on the notes for Friday.”, you rush.  
“I’ll drive you.”, Tae offers, standing as well. You just shake your head.  
“Nah, I’m so excited, I’d like to walk. Get some of the jittery out of my system.”  
“Then I’ll walk with you.”, he decides and takes his keys from the couch table. “Yuk, don’t fuck with this place.”, Taeyong orders and gives your other best friend a cold look.  
But Yukhei is zoned out again, playing the battle against a lifeless, abandoned player.

The rest of the week flies by. You practice the piano every day after school. Two times with the orchestra, two times alone in the auditorium. Your parents don’t have that kind of money to own a piano, so you make use of the one at school. Taeyong always comes after his basketball practice and patiently waits for you, until your fingers hurt too much. Then the both of you drive to your building and meet up with Yukhei. Your drives are no longer a lazy banter of unintelligent insiders. Now, you have a mission. Getting Taeyong a girlfriend, that he actually wants to keep. You are not as sly as him, but you try to investigate cautiously.

“You like me playing the piano, right?”, you ask looking at the beautiful side profile of your best friend while he drives along the empty streets.

“Y/n, I like everything you do. Playing the piano? Yeah, sure – that as well.”, he shrugs.

You don’t have many friends. And you have literally zero female friends. Taeyong and Yukhei make sure of that. But you do have Luna. She sometimes helps you with difficult passages and sometimes even stays longer after practice to advice you. She is gentle and pretty, so why not? She sure isn’t mean. And Taeyong likes the sound of piano music. Why else would he listen to you practicing instead of just shooting a few more hoops?

“Are you sleeping with anybody at the moment?”  
He steps so fast on the break you’re being forced forward – _hard.  
“What?”_

Wide eyes are staring at you. You had a deal. You were so hurt when Taeyong first started to receive female attention, that you made a pact to not talk about the other ones love life. Which means, you were only not talking about Taeyong’s love life. You just needed to protect your feelings, so only seeing the evidence of his… _dating_ – some hickeys on his neck or the free chocolate on Valentine’s Day – were far less hurtful as having him talk about the girl in trig he fingered under the table. Or the girl he fucked against the fridge at her parents’ house while they were having dinner. Maybe you made the deal far too late. Some stories were just burned in your memory. It made Taeyong so much more unreachable.

So, your investigation isn’t going as smoothly as imagined. Now, damage control.

“Well, I just wanted to know, if you were, like,-.. um… available?”, you stammer seeing is shocked gaze turn into a fiery stare.  
“Who wants to know?”

You feel yourself vibrating as you answer him truthfully: “There is this girl, that I think would be kinda … eh perfect… for you?” It sounds more like a question and Taeyong’s face is unreadable. He looks like he is trying to figure out your motives. But you just presented him with the truth. Why is he being so distrustful?

“And this girl asked you to ask me… if I’m having sex with someone?”, he says slowly, getting angrier every second. “Which bitch is using you like that, Y/n? Tell me!”, he growls and stares down at you. Oh no, you haven’t seen Taeyong this mad since Irene threw that slushy on you last fall.

You shudder. This is a version of Taeyong you don’t know how to handle very well. Your _best friend instinct_ is trying to calm him, reassure him. The part of your brain, that’s madly in love with this boy in front of you, is getting abnormally excited.

“No”, you stutter, shaking your head. “She didn’t ask me… I just thought… I could matchmake?” The fire in his eyes frosts into a cold, calculating stare.

“Let me get this straight.”, he starts and continues to drive. Thank _god_ the road is empty. “You”, he side-eyes you, “who doesn’t want to know about any of my … uhm _lady-business_ , want to play matchmaker?”

Okay, out loud it sounds ridiculous. _I want to play matchmaker, so I can see you in a healthy relationship. I want to see you in a healthy relationship, so I can stop thinking of us being together. So I can move on. And it looks like you are not capable to get in such a relationship on your own!,_ in your mind you’re screaming it at him.

To his face you just say: “Well, I just thought I’d help you find a better uhm _partner_ than milkshake lady.”

The milkshake incident has taken over legend status in your school. The day of the happening there were only whispers, and Yuk’s gossiping. But the next day, nobody would shut up about it. And they weren’t even being sneaky. No, some girls actually asked you right to your face what the fight was all about. You, that one person who was nowhere near the spectacle.

Needless to say, you spent even more time with your best friends, because they created a safe-zone around you. Nobody dares to approach Taeyong face to face… apart from _Irene_ it seems.

“I apologized for that!”, Taeyong’s answer is full of exhaustion. Yes, he did – after smoking a bowl last night. You both couldn’t sleep, so you agreed to meet up. He wore the old band t-shirt, the innocent victim in this whole act. It triggered your memory and after the high was taking your daintiness away, you just straight out asked him.

 _“She was being a bitch, so I retaliated with being snarky as well. It’s not my fault, that this country isn’t ready for feminism to be a two-way street.”_ , he said yesterday. When you come to think of it, he really didn’t apologize to Irene, or you. He just apologized to his freaking t-shirt! But last night, that sounded like the most heartfelt shit, you were seriously swooned.

The car is now parked in front of your building and your personal driver is honking in two long intervals – the sign for Yuk to exit the building.

“You didn’t answer my question.”, you say and try to use a serious voice. This is a bulletproofed masterplan, but your best friend is being overly difficult.

“I’m not.”, he answers as Yukhei closes the gate and walks towards the car. You stare into Taeyong’s fiery eyes while he leans over the gear lever. You can hardly breath. Only an indecent inch from your face apart does Taeyong stop. You can’t move. Grammar is forgotten.

“You… you’re – not sleeping with anybody?”, you whimper and his lips form a sinister smirk when he answers:

“No, I mean I’m not available.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first post on this website… so I would really appreciate your feedback!  
> Oh and - come visit me on tumblr @taeyohonic :)  
> x Dana


	2. Part 2

Yuk opens the door and cuts the tension like a knife. God bless this immature kid with a timing of heroes.

“I am ready to parteyyy”, he shouts sliding into the backseat and leaning forwards. You back against the passenger window like you’ve been burned.

So Taeyong does have feelings for someone. That hurts. A lot. You know you were very direct with your rule of not talking to about his latest conquests, but you always thought that when he finds someone important, he’d talk to you about her or him. You guess there really are limits to your friendship. And that makes it so complicated to breath while your best friend drives towards his home.

“It’s classical music performed by amateurs and accompanied by the same asshole teachers you see in this hell every day.”, you mumble and try to not let your excitement show too much in your voice. Sure, your relationship with Taeyong isn’t in the best place, but this Friday is important to you on a different level. This is the only field, where you are somewhat more qualified than your friends.

Your driver grabs your neck in a warning sign. “Don’t belittle yourself, Y/n. Not when I’m in earshot.”

“Why didn’t you say that to me yesterday when I insulted my cooking skills in front of you?”, whines Yuk and slaps Taeyong’s hand playfully away from its position on your neck. But the damage is done. You still feel his tangling touch on your skin. A shudder runs through your body. What is this boy doing to you during a twenty-minute car ride? This should be illegal.

“Because your stir fry tasted as cheap as your gaming style.”, Tae replies and parks the car. You are the first getting out of this enigma of a car ride and basically run to the front door. You need to get ready for your play tonight. And you need to get away from your best friend. Not necessarily in that order. The cleaning lady opens the door before Tae reaches you and there is definitely a nervous step in your walk as you climb the stairs and shut the door to Taeyong’s bathroom.

Two hours later and you’re still sitting on the floor of his bathroom, trying to smooth your nerves with the cold marble under you. This is getting ridiculous. And embarrassing. As if Tae can hear your thoughts, there’s a sharp knock on the door.  
“Y/n?”  
“Yes?”  
“Are you alive?”  
Yuk might have asked if you were _okay_ or _fine_. But Tae can sense that you are neither. So, he gives you a question you can actually answer.  
“Barely”

A chuckle is heard before you hear the unmistaken sound of a lock being picked. A moment later your best friend takes his place right beside you and your eyes meat his in bewilderment.

“Where the hell did you learn to pick locks?”  
“Baek taught me in the showers a few games ago.”, he shrugs.  
“That sounds so … _so so_ wrong, Tae.”, you laugh, and he follows with his own strong chuckle before fixating you with a concerned stare, the smile dying on his handsome lips.

“Listen, I talked to Yuk.” _Nothing good ever starts with this sentence._  
“He told me that you are trying to get me a girlfriend for more than a week now.”  
So, Yuk _did_ tell him about your chemistry talk. Well, nothing to be self-conscious about.

“He said, that you’re tired keeping up with my … hm _shenanigans_?”, he asks, and you can hear real hurt in his voice. “I didn’t know i was such a burden.”  
Now Tae doesn’t even look at you anymore.

“No, Tae. You’re never a burden”, you intercept vehemently, “You’re my best friend. I cannot imagine ever seeing you as a task rather than my partner.”, you add truthfully, only you being aware of the double meaning. Taeyong’s blazing eyes focus on your figure again – _finally_.

“So, you don’t need a vacation form me?”, he asks suspiciously while using the exact same words you said to Yuk at the beginning of this week. There is something very reliable about Yukhei’s low EQ, he doesn’t repeat what he thinks you meant, but just what you said. And that precisely. So of course, your best friend will be distrustful. You exhale, before responding with the truth … kind of.

“I don’t need a vacation from my best friend. I need a vacation from your libido, Tae.”

You get up from the floor and look at yourself in the mirror. The simple black dress is required for all the female orchestra members. You just took a bit more liberty with the length of it. Dangerously ending mid-tight, this dress gives you surprising confidence. The material hugs your body and pays tribute to all the early morning jogs Tae dragged you along during spring break. The costume, as well as the shoes, are from your little sister.

You aren’t the biggest shopper – not with two pubescenting boys as best friends. So, you were really thankful to her when she presented you with that outfit this morning. Even though she did cancel on the concert in the same motion. A Friday night spend in the same four walls she’s imprisoned in during the school week? Not happening. Because of some prior engagements even your parents can’t come tonight. So again, these two boys are not only your fan squad but your foster family as well.

Taeyong’s reflection comes up right behind you as he lays his large hand around your neck.  
“You look beautiful”  
“I look better than normal, yeah.”, you answer accompanied by an eyeroll and earn a warning squeeze from him.  
“What did I say?”  
You don’t answer. “Y/n?”  
Huffingly you respond. “That I should always sugarcoat my accomplishments in front of you.”

Taeyong just chuckles and tightens his grip one last time before letting go of your body. Were you going mad or did his touches increase this week? Maybe it is just wishful thinking.

“Just hurry up. Yuk is really excited and you’re cutting it close time wise.”, he says and moves to the door.  
“Tae?”  
Your friend turns around with questions in his eyes.  
“Thank you for being there tonight.”  
“Oh, you know how much I _love_ classical music.”, he winks and lets the door open. _Deep breaths, Y/n, deep breaths._

The auditorium is packed. Your fellow musicians are prepping their instruments while you nervously clutch the notes to your chest. This is horrible. Why did you want this? Why were you so eager to agree? You will probably fuck up really bad. You will be the disgrace of the whole orchestra. To distract yourself and calm your beating heart you pull out your cellphone. No chance in hell are you up for a face to face pep talk from your fellow students. So, hiding in virtual social media it is.

**[Tae 07.46 p.m.] you’ll do great, y/n.  
[Yuk 07.49 p.m.] omg omg check fb y/n. right now. NOW.**

Slightly concerned by Yuks vehement tone you decide to quickly check your app.

**Lee Taeyong updated his status:  
libido on vacation. Indefinitely. Don’t expect a postcard u losers.**

What? _WHAT?_ You don’t have time to scroll through the dozens of replies. Your music teacher ushers you all out and your brain still tries to comprehend what you just read. What does he even mean by that? And what did you mean by that when you first said it to him? And why is this performance now not even as scary as having to talk to Tae afterwards?

You are welcomed with a round of applause as you take your seat behind the piano. Shaking hands place your notes in front of you as you squirt your eyes. The lighting sucks and the humid summer air is more suffocating than usual because of the ton of people in the audience. You absently hear your teacher starting to introduce the orchestra and the evening program. You only listen with one ear as you try to make out our friends. And there they sit, in the first row, like they deserve special treatment.

Taeyong gazes in your direction. You can’t see him clearly, but you can feel the burn in his stare. And then it begins, and you play, and you know he listens, and you know he cares, and you feel enough. You’re so full of joy, that the round of appreciative noises don’t even register in your ears. People are clapping, and you see the proud eyes of your teacher staring adoringly at your ensemble. With two deep bows you leave the stage and the atmosphere backstage is electric.

Your fellow students are hugging and gushing and packing up their respective instruments. You feel such a high, that the figure tapping on your shoulder makes you jump slightly.

Irene is looking at you with uncertainty in her eyes. Milkshake Irene in the flesh. You knew that her being chief editor of your school paper presented a slight chance of her covering this concert. But seeing her so soon after you performed sours your mood – immensely. What does she want?

“Y/n?”  
You just arch an eyebrow and comb with one hand through your slightly damp hair. The heat is getting to you, as well as this girl, who hasn’t even said anything other than your name yet. Damn, Taeyong’s mood swings are rubbing off on you.

“Can I speak to you for a second?”, she asks with determination in her voice.

“Sure, what’s up?”, you answer, deciding to play along. Maybe she just wants some quotes from the orchestra. Or maybe she is trying to make it a triple. First the slushy thrown at you during fall break, then the milkshake at Tae on Monday. Maybe she wants to end this week with a final dump. But her hands are empty, and she seems nervous, which is not like her. Not that you know her well. But she is a semi-permanent fixture in Tae’s life, so you try.

“Uhm… I just … wanted to uhm…”, Irene releases a long breath and finishes the sentence quickly, “… apologize.”

“Say what?”, you respond dumbstruck. What the hell is going on here? Now she looks at you confused. _Same here, girl, same here._

“For what I said about you?”, she continues, asking more than telling.

“Okay?”, you have no clue what this person is talking about. She had beef with your best friend, not with you. She ruined his shirt, not yours. And you are 99% sure that Tae did something cruel to provoke this incident.

“I’ve always been a bit eh self-conscious about you. You know? Him being so close to you.”, she tries to explain and motions with her fidgeting hands in your general direction. Irene … self-conscious … because of you?

“But nevertheless, I was out of line. So, I get it.”

Okay, that makes one of you. Your expression must have portrayed the confusion.

“I shouldn’t have called you an … untalented second-hand pianist, that nobody wants to hear play.”, she stage-whispers slowly, as if you are the retarded one, trying to comprehend easy words in their natural order.

“But he shouldn’t have verbally attacked me as well.”, Irene continues, not giving you any time to comprehend her explanation.  
“Y/n, the insults he threw at me … You would have dumped the shake on him just like I did, right?”

Taeyong defended you? Your best friend didn’t get into trouble because of his relationship drama, but because he was protecting you? And he didn’t even mention it when you were criticizing his actions? Why?

“What the hell?”, you want to say, but Taeyong beats you to it. His voice booms and he is at your side in a flash.

“I told you to stay away from her.”, he snares and looks at Irene with disgust and she takes an obeying step back, frightened.

“I … I was ju- just trying to apolo-“, she stammers, only to get interrupted by your best friend with anger in his voice. “I … I … don’t care.”, he mimics her mockingly. “Get out.”

Irene’s feet move in small, fragile steps and she backs away fast, leaving you two alone at the back of the rehearsal room. Taeyong turns his stare slowly to your eyes, softening his features.

“You were wonderful tonight.”, he says in earnest, but you just look at your best friend like he’d grown a second head.

“Oh no Mister. Don’t try to avert this conversation.”, you answer pocking him hard in the side. “What was that?”

“That was Irene being a bitch, and you being stupid enough to listen to her.”

You just overlook the stupid comment and don’t take the bait to redirect this discussion again.

“Let me get this straight … _you_ insulted _her_ , because _she_ insulted _my_ piano skills?” There is a heavy layer of wonder in your voice as you stare at him.

_“Nobody belittles you, Y/n. Not when I’m in earshot.”_

You huff in annoyance.

“Is my honor really worth the detention you got? Or the gossip this milkshake incident caused?”

“You’re my _partner_. Nobody talks shit about you.”, he states, mimicking your word choice from this afternoon.

“Use your own words, Lee Taeyong, and fight your own fights. Don’t belittle me by fighting mine as well.”

Taeyong crouches down, so your blazing stares meet. Never have you felt more powerless than in this confrontation. Your feelings for him are a dangerous cocktail and you feel tears shimmering at the corner of your eyes.

“Every other girlfriend would _swoon_ over her boyfriend defending her honor.”, he snares still on eye-level. It feels like a punch in the face. You can taste the bile rising up. How can he say stuff like that? This is way too far out of your friendzone.

“Well, I’m _not_ your girlfriend.”, you counter into his angry face. Saying the truth out loud is a wake-up call for your heart. Taeyong is not your boyfriend.

“Yes. You. Are.”, he growls and pushes you against the wall behind your back, caging you. You stare dumbfounded at your best friend. Come again?

“I’m so _so_ done with … with this _pretense_ , Y/n.”, Taeyong continues in a low voice, his body coming dangerously close to yours.

“What more do I have to do for you to notice me?”, he asks. Your head is empty, no braincell is doing its job. You just stare silently into his brown eyes brooding with emotions.

“I hear you” His warm breath is at your right ear.  
“I defend you” His lips ghost along your jawline.  
“I touch you”

And then his lips are on yours. They are as rough as his words and dominate your mouth. Like a feral animal he pushes is tongue between your lips, not asking for entrance, _demanding_ it. Your body reacts instantly, welcoming him with a warm tug of your own tongue, your hands absently going into his tick hair. Your surroundings completely ignoring, he presses you deeper into the wall.

The contrast between the cool surface and his warm kiss makes you shiver. His tall frame is caging your body, shielding you from any remaining ensemble members. Taeyong claims you in a way not even your darkest fantasies could have imagined. His hands rest on your neck, tightening. You try to breathe through your nose, but there is no willpower and you can feel yourself getting lightheaded. A content moan escapes your throat. Taeyong responds with a deep groan of his own before reluctantly retreating from your lips.

Leaving his hands around your neck, he starts to speak again, his voice deliciously husky.  
“Don’t be _just_ my best friend. Be my partner. _Be mine._ ”

There is so much you want to answer. I’ve loved you for so long, my adolescent brain doesn’t even remember a time where it was not in love with you. I’m afraid I’ll not be enough. I was conditioned to be with you. I will always be your best friend, even if I throw milkshakes at you. I’ll be yours.

Out loud you just command: “Kiss me again, _boyfriend._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this website… so I would really appreciate your feedback!  
> Oh and - come visit me on tumblr @taeyohonic :)  
> x Dana


End file.
